charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 2
"Archive" When making Archive pages for your talk page, you need to put User talk:Buffymybasset/Archive 1 you didn't do it on your last one, so you just basically made an actual article kind of, not one that gets linked back to your talk page, if that makes sense. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) That Buffy contest I put on my Blog ends this evening at 7:30am. I really hope I win, well at least like have a chance of winning though. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you. :) Even though kind of the more better prize is the iPad, If I do win I think I'll be more excited over the Buffy Box Set. I really like that show now. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Yep I made Admin!!!!! I haven't been spending any real time on the Hogwarts rpg wiki anymore, I still help out with technical stuff, but currently I've been spending more time on the Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki. That's actually why I've started spending some time perusing this wiki, one of my characters is a daughter of Hecate, and I've been trying to get spell and potion ideas. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) episode articles heyyy....so do we want to stick with infoboxes that look like "Something Wicca This Way Comes" and change others that look like "The Seven Year Witch?" Frankly, I think the former looks a lot neater and a whole bunch easier but if we wanna do something different the latter kind of reminds me of the co-starring lists at the end of each episode "Character Name --- Actor Name." hmmmm or mix them up? No, that wouldn't look right, would it? bwahhaha get back at me :) Gracias!!! --Nicknameguy 17:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) For some reason this made me smile. What's going on in that head of yours hun? Nicknameguy 17:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) hahaha lady i am hearing you loud and clear :) hahahaha Royal Wedding Hey; you are American; do you know about the Royal Wedding? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : I thought only Britain was getting all excited about it but apparently most of Europe and some of America are. We got flags in the Newspaper -.- . I am not even that excited. Friday is going to be a mayhem. Have you seen the kind of security they are doing? The whole perimeter of London is guarded by our Soldiers, motion sensors under the church. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Sniffer dogs. -.- :: They are yeah because you do not have a royal family :/ England sell Royal Family Condoms (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Background We will put everything back (: It is just for the month of May. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Easy..Kinda. xD Go to the Wiki you want it done it and go to the search box, search "Wikia.css" and a page should come up, go to edit scroll down to the end of it and add WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} and it should take the "Added By" away. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I can't. Only Admins and stuff can edit that page. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, I just looked at the page. I forgot to put something on the code. My bad. x) It's .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} I forgot to put the dot in front of it all. It should work now. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Background It is the wiki, we are trying to fix it but the Wiki Staff are working on Coding so it is interfering at the moment (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : It is here as well (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) GIFs I add them to power pages if they are of powers, and if it is not I add them to the power pages. I addded the earthquake one on the 'Is There a Woogy in the House'. I could if you like them. P.S: I do make them myself if you did not know (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Not for my GIFs no. I use Photoscape. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) oops I think Mason would be a better font, cause that's used as "Starring, And, As and Created By" The Charmed Font only really appeared on the Season DVD's--LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Icon Page I just had to remove what I just said, cause it messed up your talk page >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Quote Page The quote Template should be changed back to how it was, cause it's used on a lot of pages on here, but now the quote is gone and it just has red boxes on the pages. It'll be easier to make another quote template, based on the original one and edit the colors and stuff from that. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm currently trying make another template for the main quote one at the moment, so I'm not sure if it'll work. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, third message to you. I made another template called "QuoteMain" it goes on the Main Page Quote thing you made, I reverted the edits on the other quote template back to how it was, cause it's used on a lot of pages. And no I haven't checked my emails why? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I had too, the quote template they did it on, that template is nearly on every article, with a quote of the character, but now since they edited it, it just comes up a red box, like I said before I made another template, on what they did with it, and replaced it with the old one on the quote gernater thingy you made. It's still there work, I just had to think about the other pages that had it. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday P.S - I have seen the quote generator on Sarah Manley's userpage on this wiki, and it looks great. However I can only see one of my quotes D: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome and what? I am confused. My quotes are too short? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, but I really do like the one where Phoebe says "No Elise... of course Jason!" one (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey It is most likely his because of the Lady GaGa obsession. But I cannot be sure because only "Check-users" can do that e.g. the Wiki Staff. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THAT F%CKING @$$HOLE GOT HERE!!!!!!! LOCK EVERY TEMPLATE IMMEDIATELY AND BAN HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also what the hell was the photo??? NOOOO this guy has been attacking several wiki's he's spreading to new ones each day. I have record of three wiki's attacked by him already and probably more to come. Visit the Glee, ICarly, and Sonic wiki he has attacked them and there all trying to figure out what to do. And no unfornunately Wikia doesn't know or else they would have delt with him! :( if he follows people from other wiki's then i'm soooooooooooo sorry :( but still lock the templates and ban him NOW! Adminsator How can you be on such a high rank in so many wikias. I could never do that thanks to Middle School. By the whay can you donwload a picture of Ali Lalter from the years 2000 and 2011 in the Final Deastination wiki on Ali Lalters page? Left4Deadseries FAN 12:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) X-Men: First Class I cannot wait either, I also cannot wait for that new Cameron Diaz one called 'Bad Teacher' --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : Most good comedies are from america :). Britain do not make that good a things I mean Harry Potter is great :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Doctor Who is a good British series that has many fans :) Cameron Diaz is very good in Comedies (Knight & Day etc...) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: I replied btw :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Images I saw that before, Good Job. xD Ima start categorzing the rest of the Leo images, I just had to do some stuff on the Comic pages. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'd probably start with Chris' after I finish Leo's xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Should we make another category called "Image Categories" and add them onto "Images of Leo Wyatt" etc so we know which images have categorys and what now. Cause sometimes people put "Image of Piper" instead of image of Piper Halliwell" if you get that. xD And yeah I did before, I haven't yet replied to it but doing it now. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) OK Okie Dokie. Is there an images by Demons? [[User:PrueForever|'PRUEFOREVER ']]CONTACT ME 20:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Pathokinesis Buffy I know you might not like the name but please why did you blocked it and changed it's name to Advanced Empathy, you might be and administrator but even here in the wiki there exist democracy and we voted to left the name of Pathokinesis. So just change back the name and respect our opinions the next time. Peter Halliwell June 15, 2011 : I changed it back D: I know you said you wanted it Advanced and it came to a vote and Pathokinesis and Advanced Empathy were a draw, so I made a final decision. Somethings have already started to kick of because of it ): --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: No disrespect Khan, but that's probably becuase this is the third or fourth 'final decision' that has been reached in the last week. P3nathan : I know D: But this is the final decision that page is now Pathokinesis and nothing else. The page is unlocked and free to be edited but it is protected from being moved. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: :: If that is the case, I am honestly fine with it. So long as we base it on what we have seen so far in the comics and don't fill the page with "Phoebe may be able to...", I support it :) P3nathan ::: It won't be. It will 'Phoebe is able to..." --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Lesson I was thinking exactly the same thing. Might I suggest you put your Talk Page in an Archive, it is a little cramped :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC)